Reincarnation
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: "El chico que se negó a la perfección" Ustedes dioses, nos darán, algunas fallas para volvernos hombres. Si estas frente a un dios, que te concediera el deseo mas anhelado que tuvieras, dime como reaccionarias? esta historia cuenta la desicion de una chica, la cual se vera enfrentada a sus miedos y sobretodo frente a este ser supremo


_bueno este es un one-shot que se me ocurrio cuando escuche la super cancion de gumi y rin, "Reincarnation" creada por el productor kemu, la encuentran subtitulada en español en este link que les dejo!:_

watch?v=GTi_6ioYwqs

_pd: no tiene nada que ver con mis dos trabajos, el de piratas y el de ocio oki?, bueno aqui les dejo el one!_

_**"REINCARNATION"**_

La chica de cabello negro se encontraba caminando por la ciudad, su uniforme un tanto desecho por los incidentes del día, una mirada decidida le acompañaba, estaba segura que _ese ser_ era el culpable. Sus ojos violetas reflejaban la inmensidad de la ciudad grisácea, antes llena de bullicios pero ahora silenciosa.

_**Donten no daitoshi ni miminari ga pachiri**_

_**Negattari sa ta oboe nado naikedo**_

_**Dai jihen konton no tateyakusha enja**_

_**Kioku to sa hata meiwaku no keishō**_

Decidió cerrar los ojos un momento pero al abrirlos se hayo a sí misma en una habitación oscura con pantallas atrás de ella que mostraban diferentes escenarios, que por rara circunstancias se les hacían familiares. Un sonido llamo su atención, se giro a la pantalla mas cercana para observar como un chico bajaba la cabeza, su cabello platinado le recordaba alguien, el muchacho bajo también el celular mientras su sombrilla le proporcionaba un refugio en contra la lluvia. Otro sonido la hiso darse con otro monitor, este contenía una chica de cabellos rosas, sola en un acantilado, de espaldas a la cámara, el viento ondeaba por lo que sus cabellos se mecían al compas del viento. Un monitor llamo su atención, este se encontraba un chico, por su traje, pero no lograba apreciar su cara pero cuando justo la iban a enfocar la pantalla se cubrió por manchas rojas, por lo que la ojivioleta se alejó, pero esas marcas no estaban por fuera del vidrio sino que provenían de la imagen.

_**Yogorete shimatta sekai de**_

_**Yamanaiame ni Warattari**_

_**Hai ni kawatta sekai de tashika**_

_**Yūgen o yumemita nida**_

Se giro al sentir una ráfaga de viento, no era la única en esa habitación, lo sabia alguien estaba con ella. Estuvo un rato en aquella posición sintiendo una mirada sobre su ser pero no quito su mirada seria y de valentía, sabia que esto le pudo haber pasado a varias personas, no seria la única quien este ser le hablara, eso lo tenia claro, solo que no quería hablar con él no por miedo sino es que su respuesta, ya que esta chica se negó a la perfección, así que quería terminar ya con este teatro.

_**ankā wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to**_

_**Owari ni shiyou ka kokorade sa**_

_**Tatta ichido no iregyurā**_

_**Shōnen wa kanzen o kobanda**_

Un ruido se sintió en la habitación, la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas no se dio vuelta, pero podía asegurar que ese sonido fue el de un cristal rompiéndose y por obvia conclusión supo que fue una de las pantallas que se encontraba detrás suyo, después de unos segundos decidió dar media vuelta para observar como en la pantalla rota aparecía el rostro de un chico con un traje negro y corbata negra, de ojos miel-anaranjados, de un cabellos castaños que desafiaba a la gravedad, mientras este sonreía pero no una sonrisa buena, sino una sonrisa de superioridad, luego la imagen cambio para dar paso a unos circuitos con un cubo entre ellos. La muchacha ya sabia de que era, y sabía cual seria su frase

-Dios, Ahora el objetivo será…

_**Kiseki mo nani mo nai sekai de**_

_**Buraunkan no yume o miretanara**_

_**Nante sutekina kotodeshou**_

_**Kami wa ima hyōteki to Naru**_

Una pantalla se encendió, una de las que se encontraba apagadas, mostrando a un chico de cabellos negros frente a las vías de un tren, parado en la orilla de las baldosas, la chica centro su atención y se acercó al hacerlo su impresión fue grande al reconocerle

-Hi-Hibari-san…- Pero su voz se corto al ver como un tren se cruzo por su campo de visión, para luego al acabar sorprenderse a ver como el chico ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

La ojivioleta dio un paso atrás, pero antes de que acabara dándolo una pantalla se prendió para mostrar, esta vez a otro muchacho de cabellos negros, solo que su traje no se parecía nada a lo que el primero portaba, que era una chamarra naranja y pantalones negros, este chico vestía un saco blanco, como si fuese de un militar, una camisa gris con una corbata burdeos, sus pantalones de igual color de la corbata, su rostro era tapado por su mano y tras de el se encontraba la ciudad con sus edificios de color gris, pero ahora con un cielo rojizo, el chico movió un poco su mano para mostrar su cara.

-Yamamoto…sempai…- otra vez la chica se sorprendió, no sabia como estas personas que conocía bien tuvieran algo que ver con el sujeto de los engranajes… o circuitos.

_**Tensei shindō no kaitō ya ika ni**_

_**Imasara heibon ni koi kogare tari**_

_**Kōsaten kensō ni shōnen ga potsuri**_

_**Nanitozo ato wa yoro shiku to**_

Cuando intento ver mas allá la pantalla, esta se apago para que, en esta ocasión, apareciera una manzana roja que producía ganas de darle un gran mordisco, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocarla la pantalla en esta salpicó manchas rojas la cuales cubrió todo el visor

_**Futaribotchi no sekai de**_

_**Saigo ni te ni shita ringo wa**_

_**Taisō chōmiryō no aji ga shite**_

_**Itoshiku omoeta nda**_

La chica se volvió bruscamente para quedar en su antigua posición, sus manos a los costados, su cara sin expresión, sus ojos serios y su cabello suelto que se agitaba con el viento de esa oscura habitación.

_**ankā wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to**_

_**Shuyaku no zangai o fumitsukete**_

_**Chikyū saigo no chansu wa**_

_**Zongai musekinin ni takusa reta**_

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que frente a ella apareciera el castaño con cabello desafiante a la gravedad solo que este pareciera flotar en el lugar donde estaba por lo que la ojivioleta tuvo que subir la cabeza para verle, mientras lo analizaba descubrió que el chico tenia su pantalón un tanto roto pero no le quitaba lo elegante sino que le hacia ver mas peligroso, junto con esa sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa de superioridad

_**Kiseki mo nani mo nai sekai de**_

_**Otogi banashi datte Wara etara**_

_**Nante sutekina kotodeshou**_

_**Kami wa ima hyōteki to Naru**_

El chico estiro su mano hacia la ojivioleta, ahora su expresión había cambado para dejar una mas relajada con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica se mantenía en su posición, era consciente del poder de este ser, pero aun asi estaba decidida y solo un objetivo se cruzo por su mente

-"Dios…Ahora El objetivo será…"

_**Doronuma Ka ite-mō ni kakatte**_

_**Matsuriagenda tensai gūzō**_

_**Donomichi samui enmei shochi de**_

_**Iki gare nante sa mōiyada**_

Otro sonido llamo su atención, dejando a ese ser poderoso a un lado, decidió mirar para ver como todas las pantallas estaban prendidas para en conjunto asían una sola pantalla en la cual comenzaron a aparecer personas conocidas para ella, como el chico de chamarra naranja

-Hibari…san- comento en un susurro sin ser consciente de que sus emociones estaban flaqueando, y tampoco siendo consciente de que el ser tras ella sonreía, solo que ahora no solo superiormente- d-dino…- un rubio de cabellos cortos también apareció en la misma baldosa que el de cabellos negros, su pollera negra se encontraba un tanto rasgada y sus pantalones grises también- sempai…- vio como el muchacho de chaqueta militar también apareció a un costado de la esquina superior izquierda, pero antes de que pudiese respirar otra persona aun mas conocida para ella apareció- H-Hayato!- fue el nombre que pronuncio al ver que también aparecía el peliplata, era el mismo chico que vio en el primer televisor, el de la chamarra verde con la sombrilla solo que ahora estaba sin la sombrilla y estaba en el piso de cerámicas grises al igual que el resto de los nombrados, todos aprecian inconscientes y la chica estaba tomando un temor que no quería admitir.

_**Doronuma Ka ite-mō ni kakatte**_

_**Matsuriagenda tensai gūzō**_

_**Donomichi samui enmei shochi de**_

_**Iki gare nante sa mōiyada**_

-YA BASTA!- fue lo que grito antes de cerrar los ojos y dar media vuelta para enfrentarse al chico, pero este sonrió con superioridad y sus ojos tornaron un poco mas naranja al tiempo que la chica soltaba una lagrima y comenzaba a recordad lo poco que había pasado allí desde su encuentro con el muchacho de cabellos castaños, para luego recordar lo de las pantallas y por ultimo verse a si misma cuando abrió los ojos en aquel lugar.

_**Kamisama zutto hitoride sa**_

_**Dekikkonai risō yume o oikakete**_

_**Bakana bokura nya somo somo**_

_**Ame wa iranai nda**_

La chica comenzó a razonar, sus ojos se abrieron, comenzó a colocar su posición recta sus manos fueron destapando sus oídos y a levantar la vista vio al chico sonriendo un poco mientras le tendía su mano, la pelinegra miro fijamente la mano para luego mirar de reojo las pantallas y ver a los que creía conocer, volvió su vista al chico que esperaba una respuesta. La ojivioleta le miro seriamente y con mas valor para luego tomar un poco de aire y hablar mirándole a los ojos

-Siempre esta solo…- comento en un susurro mientras le chico le ponía atención- Persiguiendo ideales que no vendrán…-el castaño fue perdiendo su sonrisa- nosotros idiotas, desde el principio…- la chica cerro un poco los ojos- Dulces…- sus ojos violetas se abrieron con decisión- NO NECESITAMOS- le hablo fuertemente, para luego dar un manotazo a la mano que le era tendida

_**ankā wa hashiru ketsumatsu e to**_

_**Owari ni shiyou ka kokorade sa**_

_**Yume o miru tame bokuraha**_

_**Yume no nai sekai o nozonda**_

El chico le miraba sorprendido desde arriba, sus oídos y ojos no daban crédito a lo que la chica había dicho y hecho. Y mientras mas la observaba se dio cuenta de la mirada segura de esta, de que también se encontraba en una posición recta y, sin que ella lo notase, de superioridad. Pero aunque su mirada fuese seria el chico noto como esta le miraba con un tanto de tristeza bien disimulada. El chico volvió a su sonrisa de superioridad y mirada que demostraba que la chica no era mucho junto con su pose despreocupada.

-Por el bien de nuestros sueños- comenzó la chica mientras daba un paso adelante- Deseamos un mundo sin sueños- comento haciendo que el chico mostrase mas su sonrisa arrogante

_**Kiseki no hako ga nai sekai de**_

_**Sorenari ni ikite shinetanara**_

_**Nante sutekina kotodeshou**_

_**Kami wa sai shūshō no ima hyōteki to naru**_

-"sin la caja milagrosa –comenzó recitando el chico mirándole a los ojos volviendo a la sonrisa no tan arrogante y estirando nuevamente su mano derecha- en este mundo, si de esta manera puedo morir y puedo morir" -la chica se sorprendió al ver sus deseos descubiertos pero aunque sus ojos lo demostraron no le afecto mucho al recordar de lo que era capas este ser- ¡Que hermoso seria verdad!- la chica se mantuvo seria mientras el muchacho le tendía la mano sonriendo triunfal al jugar su ultima carta.

-…-la pelinegra de ojos violetas sintió el aire a su alrededor, y aunque fuese algo de su imaginación sintió la fuerza del peliplata, hayato, con ella diciéndole que no debía caer ante la situación que el decimo le hacía enfrentar. Tomo una decisión- Ahora en el capítulo final…- acercó su mano, vio como el chico sonría de forma psicópata, pero ella sonrió con arrogancia- el objetivo…- el chico miro a la chica esta sonrió haciendo que el peli castaño perdiera su sonrisa- el objetivo…Serás!- de un manotazo corrió la mano del chico, haciendo que el muchacho se sorprendiera , cerro los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar en el mismo lugar, en el mismo asfalto donde estaba antes de ser llevada a esa habitación, sintió algo romperse pero en esta ocasión no fue el cristal de las pantallas de televisor- volvió abrir sus ojos para darse cuenta que la habitación estaba desapareciendo pero su vista se fijo en el muchacho de cabellos anti gravedad, que sonrió sádica y arrogantemente antes de despedirse de ella con un rápido beso en los labios dejando atónita a la chica y a un tercer chico de cabellos plateados que se encontraba en el lugar.

-aunque no quieras… este decimo y ultimo dios te estará observando…- fueron sus ultimas palabras para desaparecer del lugar

La pelinegra miro con el seño fruncido hacia el cielo, pero antes de que fuese a pronunciar una palabra sus labios se vieron nuevamente ocupados por otro. Pero como en el beso anterior sus ojos estaban abiertos lo que hiso que viese a los ojos a quienes e atrevía a besarle, y reconoció esos ojos esmeraldas.

-jamás, nadie, ni siquiera ese decimo kami te debe tocar…-sentencio el peliplata para luego alejarse del lugar dejando a la chica en el mismo sitio y con la mirada puesta en algún lugar.

-…tú no eres quien para darme ordenes- murmuro para caminar en dirección contraria al muchacho sin que ambos lo supiesen un dios de ojos caramelos-anaranjados los miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, pero su atención se fijó mas en la chica de uniforme un tanto mal trecho y cabello negro suelto que bailaba al compás del viento

-ojala sigas con ese espíritu Eiko…no…pequeña Ayame*-chan

N.A: primero!... Ayame significa lirio asi que… saben como me encanta asi que,.. no necesito dar ams respuestas -w- bueno esto lo ise ase poco y espero algun comentario de ustedes, como ven aquí tsu-kun es el malvado y los demás los afectados mientras que eiko vendría siendo la chica que logro vencer la "tentasion" bueno sin mas me alrgo xd estoy cansada y mañana tengo que arreglar la mia house xd1! Saludos minna-san! Sayonara!.

PD: perdón por los errores ortográficos pero es que el tuto me gana! ;w;


End file.
